


Will you stay with me forever.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	Will you stay with me forever.

The last few weeks have been hard for everyone, Callum, Ben, Whitney and everyone else, Callum finally broke on Christmas eve and told Whitney everything, him and Ben, that he was gay, it all just came out, both of them heartbroken, they did love each other, on Callum's side of things it just wasn't enough. With that Whitney moved out the flat leaving Callum alone, he did think about telling Ben there and then but he decided against it for Lexi's sake. Christmas morning he wakes up alone, he kinds of likes it though, he doesn't have to pretend to be happy, put an act on. 

Meanwhile over in the Beale-Mitchell-Pearce household Ben was woken up by Lexi itching to get down stairs and automatically Ben was excited. Lexi opened all her presents and was over the moon about it, later that morning Kathy got the breakfast on the go shouting to Ben to join her in the kitchen "here, I spotted this and well I thought you'd want to be alone when opening it.." she says handing Ben a small box and a envelope she leaves and shuts the door. Ben sits at the table slowly opening the box, pulling out a small brick he runs his fingers over the carving "C.H+B.M 2019" he smiles and sets it down next to him, he then opens the envelope, pulling a letter out, he starts to read

_" I couldn't get what you wanted so i made our own stone, Merry Christmas Ben, by the time you_

_read this, I would have told Whitney everything, about us.. I couldn't lie to her, or to you, or to myself anymore,_

_I'm glad I told her but Ben I can't stay here.. I can't face her, or you, or anyone when they find out._

_You were my main source of strength and I will never be able to thank you for that ,_

_I hope you have a wonderful day and hope Lexi has a good day,_

_Maybe I was starting to fall in love with you Ben Mitchell,_

_but you deserve someone better than a "closest case" like me,_

_I'm leaving the day after Christmas, I hope you find love Ben you deserve it_

_All my Love,_

_C x"_

Ben's tears falling as he reads it, his heart beating, his stomach filled with butterfly's he walks back into the living room asking Bobby to take Lexi in the other room "NO one leaves" he turns, grabbing his phone "Jay, yeah come over quickly" he demands and they wait. Jay walks in out of breathe "sit down" Ben says a little to loud once they are all seated Ben turns "I've been seeing someone for a few months now.. they, well they had a lot on so we took our time, and now he's just informed me that he has sorted it all out.. but well uh he can't stay around here.. I need your help, he's the first person since- well- uh since Paul that I have felt love and loved, I can't loose him" he looks at his family Kathy clears her throat "Ben who is it" she looks at everyone else who just looks as confused. Ben takes a deep breathe "well, uh, its.. its Callum" he shyly rubs the back of his neck "he's broke things off with Whitney" he almost shouts and everyone just looks at him, all smiling "what do you need" they ask one by one. Ben sits down and tells them.  


The next morning Callum wakes, he starts to pack his things, leaving his clothes for the day out he jumps in the shower, he hates the fact he is leaving, but he couldn't deal with running into Whit every day, and Ben, he didn't want to hurt him anymore, in his head if he wanted a chance at happiness, he couldn't stay on the square. He walks down and shuts the door posting they keys, he takes one last look around the square, his eyes looking at Ben's a little too long, he picks up his bags and starts to walk towards the tube station, Jay who is watching sends a text and 2 minutes later Ben, Kathy, Ian, and Jay follow him, Ben put his best shirt one and everyone looks nervous, as Ben reaches the opening he catches the back of Callum and before he knows it hes calling after him "Cal" he shouts but nothing, he doesn't know where Callum is going, but the last calls for a train is echoing in Ben's ears, he runs and jumps over the barrier "Mum get me a ticket" he calls as he runs up the steps 2 at a time, the train pulls away just as Ben reaches the top, his heart breaking he looks around and see's Callum on the other side of the station, head in his hands "Callum" he shouts a few on goers looking at him, and Callum's body freezes, he looks up and see's Ben, leaving his bags he walks to his end of the platform "Be-Ben what are you doing?" as he see's everyone else joining him, Ben turns to face his family and back at Callum "Stay there" with that hes jumping down on the tracks slowly making his way to Callum.

Callum reaching down to help him up he turns "what are you doing here Ben" he looks confused Ben just breathes "hear me out cal" and with that he steps closer to him, 

_" You think that running away is the answer, you think that people will treat you different, course they will Cal but the people close to you, who love you won't, you have been carrying this around with you for years, and I well yeah I made it worst sometimes but that was because I didn't want you to see it, cal you are worth the hassle, you are worth everything, you are amazing, you are the good guy, who deserves to be wooed, you deserve to be loved and feel love, and well.. I know I ain't much, and I ain't good like you or anything like that, but since Paul.. well since then i thought Id never feel them feelings again, I wasn't worthy of feeling them again and the one day I shook this hand and I knew, I knew you'd wake me up, I love you Callum Highway.. I really fucking love you" _   


Ben looks away shyly, Callum stands there stunned, he knows everyone is now watching and he takes Ben's hand in his "But Ben, I ain't got nothing here, no family no" Ben kisses him "yes you have" he mumbles looking over to his own family and smiling and turning back "and you have me" Callums face softly lights up he kisses Ben quicker this time, the kiss breaking "I love you too Ben" he mumbles, he pulls away but Ben drags him back "w-w-where you going" Callum smiles softly "to get my bags" Ben smiles and turns to his family "MUM I HAVE A BOYFRIEND I CAN BRING ROUND FOR TEA" he shouts, smiling ear to ear, in a few minutes they are back on the other side of the platform, Kathy grabs Callum "Welcome to the family" he says softly after everyone hugs they arrive back at Ian's, Ben puts callum's stuff in his room and comes to join him on the sofa, "Are you okay with this.. I mean we could" and callum places a finger over ben's mouth "this is perfect" he smiles as he lays on Ben's chest.

It's early afternoon and they are all sat round watching TV, before Ben sits up "oh my god" he shouts and everyone turns, callum jumps up panic stricken "what" he gasps and Ben looks around "you, you haven't had a proper Christmas, no dinner, no presents" his face drops and Kathy buts in "Well we still have some food left over from yesterday, I'm sure I can ramble something up" she says and bens face lights up "right, everyone, cal you stay here with mum, you lot your coming with me" with that everyone moves, callum joins kathy in the kitchen "can i help" he says softy and kathy turns "grab a beer and relax" she smiles so callum does as hes told, kathy joins him peeling some carrots "I've been waiting for this day, where ben brings someone home" she smiles and callum smiles "I'll never hurt him" he says and kathy laughs "I know, he does love you Callum, I've only seen that look in his eye once, and that was paul, but now he has it again, because of you, I know he's done things, and he didn't mean them, he just can't deal with pain I guess" kathy sighs and callum reaches for her hand "Paul must of been one in a million, but I'm glad i'm here, I'll never be paul, but I hope I can love him just as much as he did" he sighs and kathy looks up "You do callum I can see it, and I know it's going to be hard, at first, but we're all here, we have your back and so does Ben, so make yourself at home, this house is your home" and in that moment callum feels truly happy.

A while later everyone returns and Callum goes to shower, coming back down everyone is sat around the table, bobby and lexi have joined to, he stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks around, he takes he seat next to ben, kissing his cheek and everyone eats, ben taps his glass with a spoon "Everyone, here's to Callum, the amazing man who I love, I hope this is just the first of many holidays we share together" he smiles and everyone toasts "to callum". They all move to the living room and the presents start, Ian is first, handing him a Key, "saves you both trying to sneak in" he laughs, Lola hands him a little gift, he opens it and its a picture of him, ben and lexi "She adores you" she smiles looking at lexi who hands him a drawing "its, you and daddy" she beams at him, and his heart feels like its about to burst, bobby got him a cup, jay got him a beanie and kathy got him bits and bobs "uh yeah I got you this" Ben smiles shyly, callum opens the box theres a few things in it, a watch, some clothes etc and a note he doesn't take it out the box he just reads "to selling out souls forever" he smiles at ben who just goes red, "oh" he sighs handing callum a smaller box, "open it" he says softly so callum does pulling a ring out and ben stands "Its a promise ring, I promise to always love you, to always do good by you, I promise to be there when you need me, to make you laugh and smile and just show you how good it can be, I will marry you one day, but for now I promise myself to you, in every way" he winks as he takes the ring and slides it on to callum's finger, callum jumps up hugging him tightly he turns tears in his eyes, "Thank you, to all of you, I never really had this growing up, I'm just so happy to be here, with you all" he says as he sits back down. Callum know's the few weeks ahead will be hard, but he knows with Ben and his new family behind him, anything is possible, Ben came into his life and turned it up side down, but here he sits feeling light and happy and he is so glad he met ben, so glad hes in love ben.


End file.
